Exemplary embodiments relate to computer applications, and more specifically, to creating and maintaining a singular uninterrupted focus while transitioning through applications.
Many times a user views many different pieces of content on a screen, e.g., such as in a dashboard. The user may click on a piece of content, such as a widget, in the dashboard to execute additional functionality. While the additional functionally is executing, the user's attention may be drawn to something else in the dashboard, or the user may lose focus.